Her Tears
by Secret Starr
Summary: I don’t know what I’m supposed to do about anything anymore, but...by the light of the moon...Mai is a completely different person...MAIKO! One sided Zutara.
1. I Don't Know Anymore

Be ready for a bit of out of character-ness...or what could be called that. Again, a maiko fic which I am, again, rusty on very much so currently, so please forgive me! :D? Also forgive me if I make Katara seem like a jerk! I like her, I really do, but I'm saying it how I see it happening if this ever happen. Only three chapters to this, so don't expect a book from me! Please stay tuned! Anyway...

* * *

**-HER TEARS-**

PART ONE

I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE

* * *

Zuko walked with his head high through the palace grounds. He was getting married in three days, only two nights away from his wedding.

His _Arranged _wedding.

Apparently the fire nation council thought it would be a good idea to show peace to the other nations if he married outside his own nation.

He needed someone important, sophisticated, and poised.

'_Then why the hell did they choose Katara?'_ Zuko thought to himself.

It's not like he hated Katara. She was nice...usually. He couldn't complain except for her unexpected mood swings. Other then that, they were a pretty good match. She would be a good mother to fire nation babies, make him look good as she would always dress up for him, and she was over all a good person.

'_But she's not Mai.'_

He shook his head, the slightest of movements. Mai was long gone. Married off to some noble four years ago. A girl of eighteen married a man of forty-nine. That's usually how it went in the fire nation, only the fire lord was able to choose his wife.

'_Usually...'_

Zuko felt a small frown grow upon his face. He was thinking a lot about Mai today, and by a lot he meant that she had actually crossed his mind. He hadn't thought about her for...years. A year after she left, to be precise.

'_Why do I have that fact memorized?'_ He asked himself, knowing his own answer. They had been intertwined, laced in each other's paths of life. They had been together for a couple of years, but that was in his youth, childhood even! What brought her up? He'd known about this wedding for a year now, a good sum of time. And thinking about _his_ marriage made him think about _hers_...years ago, eons it seemed.

At the time, he felt bad for her, really bad. He felt like this was tearing him apart, literally. His body was separating him into two halves. One wanted to chase after her, to tell her no. The other knew it was her duty, her family's honor for her to go. She would also make a good wife, a sarcastic, eye-rolling, stiletto throwing wife.

That almost made him chuckle, if he hadn't seen Katara coming towards him.

She was smiling, her rosy cheeks against her tan skin, which must be fixed if she was to be beautiful in fire nation standards, pale white was the new tan, and black hair was the new brown. While Zuko thought she was pretty, every other boy in the fire nation would point and laugh. The fire lord was marrying _that_?!

He would just shake his head. Marriage was more then just looks. It was also based on personality and trust. Trust he needed to gain.

"Hello Fire Lord Zuko!"

"And hello Fire Lady Katara!"

They greeted each other cheerily, though Zuko was less then cheerful for Mai coming into his mind three days before his wedding.

Their lips crashed in an un-romantic way. They had never really gotten that kissing thing down yet...

"Sorry." Katara blushed, pulling away immediately.

"Hey, it's okay, we'll get it...some day or another."

They both laughed tentatively, and Zuko waited for Katara to do what Katara does best.

Talk.

Zuko didn't mind, he'd rather have her ramble on about wedding plans and how her day was and getting fit for Fire Lady clothes and the such. He would rather listen, nod his head and give the occasional laugh to see her smile. Keeping his silence was the best for him. If he interrupted her she would try to continue with the same conversation...or have a total mood swing and jump down his throat for intruding on her monlouge.

The sun was setting, and the two dined in the palace, a light dessert, and then off to sleep. They again kissed awkwardly good bye and separated to their different rooms.

Zuko took his time walking to his room. He wasn't really tiered, but a walk would settle his restlessness and make him calm when he did want to sleep.

Eventually, he bee lined to his bedroom, feeling sleep slowly seducing him into a dreamless night. He opened the door to his room, put off his outer robe, and slid between the sheets.

Suddenly, a hand was over his mouth, completely hindering his ability to breath, let alone talk. A blade was gently pressed to his neck, and someone's hot breath was tickling as they whispered something, gently and quietly.

"Miss me?"

The voice belonged to a women, for sure, but who's?

Her hand slides on his face as she let her sharp nails gently scratch, more like _tickled_ his skin.

He now sat up, seeing her in the candle light. Darkest of black hair, pale white skin that could only mean that this was a noble of a noble, and those piercing silvery eyes...

"Mai?" He whispered. She looked so different, her hair was longer, her skin more softer, but her eyes...her eyes were sharper then any blade.

"Mai, what are you doing here?!" He rushed in a whisper, wondering if anyone heard her climbing up his wall...but then again...if he couldn't hear her, who could?

"I came to see you, Zuko. I thought you would be more welcoming." She helped herself to sitting on his bed, showing more of her face in the dim candle light that could only reach so far.

She was still the same, after all these years. Same wit she's always had, same glint in her eyes, and the same way that she made him feel...

"What happened to your husband?" Zuko asked. The only reason why she would be here is if he...

"He died." Mai finished his thought for him.

"Did you kill him?"

Mai turned away from him, his way of knowing she wouldn't tell him even if she did...or didn't.

"His funeral was three days ago. It was good." Mai said dully, looking over her nails.

Zuko didn't know if her reference of good meant that it was a "good" funeral or "good" that he was dead.

"Ma-"

She cut him off.

"I still love you, Zuko."


	2. By the Light of the Moon

**gloomy maiko lover-** First of all, THANKS for being my first (and so far only) review! I too HATE ZUTARA! It's never EVER going to happen, people! Honestly, get over it. But yeah, I can't make Katara look too much of a jerk no matter how much I want to because, honestly, I don't even like Katara that much... o.O But Katang does look cute together...

* * *

**-HER TEARS-**

PART TWO

BY THE LIGHT OF THE MOON

* * *

"Zuko...!" A distant voice called to him, "Zuko...!" It repeated.

"Go away." He mumbled. Throwing his arms over his eyes, shutting out what light was making it's way into them.

"Honestly, Zuko!" You've slept almost all day! A nap in the evening! What has gotten into you?" Katara chided him, nudging him roughly.

"I'm just tired, Katara, okay? Just...tired."

Zuko was now coming to...sitting up and spreading his arms. Why he had been sleeping was easy. To forget the other night, _last_ night.

"And why do you have a scratch on your neck? What's that from?" Katara asked, pointing at the thin sliver of a scab on Zuko's neck.

This only made Zuko think of the previous night again, every detail came to mind as he recalled the blurred events...

"_I still love you, Zuko."_

_Zuko paused, letting what Mai had just said soak into him._

"_Wha...what?! Mai! I'm getting married two days from now! Why are you here?!" He demanded of her, standing up in a flurry to pace about his room, However, Mai sat on his bed, calm and composed and never looking away from him._

"_I know. I knew you were getting married. I knew what date and who to. I knew and that's why I came here." She stated, a fact, something that was now true._

"_But...Mai...you can't expect me to change my mind, can you?" Zuko pleaded with her, begging her not to try to make him sway his mind her way._

"_Of corse not." Mai said, as Zuko breathed a sigh of relief. "I expect much more."_

"_What?!" Zuko hissed in a rushed whisper, glaring into her eyes. "The world is expecting the fire nation to make a peace offering, it's been over due for years now since the war ended, __this__ is the peace offering, Mai! I __have__ to marry Katara!"_

"_Ah." Mai said. "And I'm sure I can't change your mind."_

"_No you cannot." Zuko said as he sat down next to Mai, a dignified look on his face of knowing all of what he said was in set in stone._

"_Mm. This does create a problem...and a challenge." Mai said almost thoughtfully. _

_She stood up, slowly, taking a step to make herself stand in front of him, putting her hands on his shoulders._

"_Not even this?" She barely breathed, putting her lips onto his in a rash decision but soft action._

_Soon enough, Zuko was pulling her into his lap, putting his mouth into hers as she grabbed his hair roughly._

_But all too soon, she was pulling away, standing up, straighting her clothes, and simply said, "I will see you tomorrow night, Zuko." And with that she silently walked to the window and repealed down the wall._

"I'm sorry, Katara." Zuko said, sitting up, trying to get last night's thoughts out of his head and the new day's plans into it. "Now...what were you saying about the after dinner?"

Katara chatted on aimlessly for another hour, only letting Zuko think deeper and deeper about his encounter with Mai. How she had kissed him, how it sent a fiery spark fiercely through his body. How he never felt that way with Katara and how he had never felt that until just now.

But why now?! Why two days before his wedding does Mai decided to pop up and ruin everything that could lead to an almost "happily ever after?" Why did she have to come into his life at the most crucial time that she should be out of it?

Zuko was impatient for night to come. Their evening walk took ages, dinner lasted for years and preparation for bed was almost as if time where not even moving.

But night had to fall, and Zuko waited until all the candles around the palace were blown out...especially Katara's, who's by tradition, was the furthest room across from him in the palace before they were married.

He waited, sat up by the window, in his bed, against the wall for hours, and just when he thought she wasn't going to come, she flung herself into his room and landed with a soft "thump".

"Miss me again?"

"Hardly." Zuko said spitefully, deciding that giving her the cold shoulder would scare her off, to make her leave and never want to see his face again.

"That's a bit mean for you now, isn't it, Zuko? You're supposed to treat a guest with respect, aren't you? Or have you forgotten your manners?" She almost taunted him, just like she always used to...just like she always had...

'_Just like she always will...'_ Zuko thought.

"Go home, Mai, you don't belong here! You don't belong in my life anymore!" He spat, watching her for any sign of weakness...knowing he was starting to feel himself crack around the edges of his fake hate to her.

But she didn't cry, she didn't whimper or sniff, she merely blinked.

"Do you remember that time where I kissed you in front of Azula...the first time, at least."

"How could I forget." Zuko said, rolling his eyes. "I was scared she was going to throw fire balls the size of the sun."

"You were scared, just like you are now." Mai said, her silver eyes piercing even his soul. "Me? I wasn't scared, hell, I was the one to kiss _you_ in front of _her_. Sometimes you were the scared one, sometimes it was me, but we were so opposite at that, hence we clicked, Zuko. I want that back. I want_ you_ back."

"It's too late, Mai! Can't you see that? Can't you see how you can't make a difference? This is a done deal, it's too late to change."

"Nothing, is too late, Zuko." Mai said stubbornly, pulling a lock of hair behind her ears, reaching to his face to rub her thumbs on his cheek bones.

He was the one to kiss her, this time, again fighting in their usual battle of passion, but she again was the first to pull away.

"Mai, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that...Mai?"

Her entire body was now turned away from him, her face shadowed by her bangs.

"Mai." Zuko sighed, shifting his body to see her face.

Tears, glossy plump tears were falling from her black lashes, her eyeliner starting to give the hint of falling onto her cheeks and her hair was starting to fall out.

Then why...why of all time did she have to look so beautiful right now?

"Look, Mai, I'm sorry, but I have to do this."

"You don't have to do anything, Zuko! I learned that the hard way! I married a man twice my age and I'm _NOT_ going to make that mistake again." She was clearing her eyes of tears by now, looking at him directly, "Don't do what I did, for honor, not even for your country because they're not the ones that have to live with that bitch for the rest of their lives." She finished, kissing him one last time, before pulling away.

"Have a great time at your wedding, Zuko."

* * *

Please review! Thanks! :o)


	3. I Can Take No More

We'll start with the reviews, neh?

**tweetyberd-** I've reviewed! Tada!

**gloomy maiko lover-** Yes, Zutara sucks, but maybe the ending will be better, you tell me.

**Millie-** Awh, thanks! I try to keep the charecters in check...but I think I mabye made them out of charecter...Ah well, again, you tell me.

**Silvereyes12-** I know, angi, I didn't update sooner, but hence why there are only three chapters...haha!

**abe-** So sweet! Making the show off of this...that would be a Zutarians worst nightmare! ... I like it!

**kimjuni2-** Again, we must wait to see what happens, but it's going to be good! ... I hope!

CHAPTER ONE REVIWERS- Thanks!

* * *

**-HER TEARS-**

PART THREE

I CAN TAKE NO MORE

* * *

was woken by the bustling in his room, servants rushing to and fro, the gifts from nobles were already filtering in and his wedding robes where being hurried into the busy quarters.

He groggily was dressed into his morning robes to eat his breakfast. Katara was, by tradition, not to be seen the entire day until the wedding, so his breakfast was in welcoming silence. The wedding would be held at noon, the highest point that the sun would be in the sky, a fire nation honor reserved only for nobles and, of course, the fire lord himself.

Mai. Why did she keep coming into head, popping up in the worst moments of him needing to concentrate?

"Fire lord, sir, you must put your left arm into the left arm of the sleeve…unless, of course you want to wear it backwards."

"Oh, sorry." He mumbled, fixing the robe and putting his arms into the right sleeves.

His robes were of the brightest of gold cloth and threading that could possibly be found in the Fire Nation, with a sash and hemmed edges of red.

Eleven forty five, and Zuko was taking the long way to the fiery alter. His mind was rushing with the words that Mai had spoken to him. _'They're not the ones that will have to live with that bitch for the rest of their lives!'_He shivered at the thought. Just a few days ago he was perfectly content about marrying Katara. Then, Mai showed up and ruined everything.

'_Ruined…or did she try to save me?'_ He thought, taking in the deep situation he was finding himself drown in.

"Fire lord, you're to be at the altar by now!" A servant scurried over to him, leading him to his fate, wither it be what he wanted, what the nations wanted, or what Mai wanted.

'_Couldn't they all just be happy with one ending?' _Zuko contemplated, gloomily walking to what could be the biggest mistake of his life or the greatest moment in all the Nations history.

He was pushed to the front of an aisle, looking upon the nobles that had been lucky enough to get an invitation because of reputation or distant family ties. His palms were starting to sweat, which hadn't happened since his teenage years. He rustled his perfectly straight and neat hair, making it look windblown and messy.

'_Mai had never liked it gelled back…'_ He thought after he had undone his hair.

Katara was then seen at the back of the aisle, which startled Zuko that it was time already. He looked at the priest and he seemed to be smiling through the many creases and wrinkles in his face. Everyone else, at least before they turned their heads, seemed to be smiling as well, grinning and whispering about the blushing bride and the handsome groom.

Zuko felt anything _but_ handsome

Tousled hair, sweaty palms, and a pale face is the reflection Zuko found in one of the garden fountains. His attention turned to Katara, who was waltzing down the aisle with a ridiculous grin upon her face, a bustle of red trailing behind her.

All too soon, Katara was standing across from him, smiling and blushing as if Zuko was about to "wow" over her. He wanted to do anything but that. He wanted to see dark black hair, and silvery eyes and cream white skin.

The priest was rambling on, something about how a marriage works and how to keep it strong. The ceremony was continuing, no matter if Zuko wanted it to or not. Guests were smiling, babies were starting to whine, and the scattered cough could be heard.

"Fire Lord…Fire Lord Zuko…"

Zuko's attention snapped from the audience to Katara to the priest.

"Do you wish to take Katara as your wife?" The priest asked again, slowly.

Zuko gazed out into the audience for any sign of what he should do. Who knows where Mai was, but married to Katara...for the rest of his life? But wouldn't going after Mai be selfish to the Fire Nation, for giving up having a "peace offering"? But since when was it his decision to marry her anyway? Why was this so hard?! The only thing that made sense was…

Mai…

She was there, in the back of the audience, dressed in her usual robes including the dark shades of red and purple, leaning again a marble pillar. She seemed to have a sad smirk on her face, and she was starting to turn away…

"MAI!" Zuko yelled, turning towards her and away from Katara.

The audience turned to see who Zuko was talking to, seeing the black haired girl grinning more now.

"Zuko! What are you doing?!" Katara hissed, looking at him with threatening eyes. "The Fire Nation elders set us to get married! Are you going to ruin everything for…for…for one girl?!"

"Then tell the elders they can marry you." He said curtly running down the aisle, toward the girl that was going to save him from himself.

As soon as he reached her he pulled her into a passionate kiss, wetness was felt on his face, realizing that she was crying. He pulled away to wipe the tears off her face, smiling to the woman who saved him, the one he was going to spend the rest of his life with. She nuzzled gently into his warm hands, and she smiled back, giving him butterflies every time she would send a grin his way.

"Zuko!" Katara was by his side now, her own eyes filled with tears of anger. "What do you think you are doing! I thought you…you…" She paused, letting one tear fall from her cheek.

Suddenly her eyes were full of furry, and she slapped him.

Mai glared at her, her gaze making Katara squirm in reaction from the piercing look. "You leave him alone, Katara." Mai whispered under her breath, loud enough to let the water tribe girl hear every word. "You're going to turn around, go back to your little water tribe, and leave Zuko alone." Katara froze for a minute, then seeing that she had nothing left to do here, she turned away, then turned back before leaving to say, "I'll always be here if you need me Zuko."

"Then you'll never be anywhere near me ever again." He smiled at her frustrated face, as she now stomped away, cursing everything in her path.

"Mai, will you marry me?"

"Only if you promise to never leave me for a water tribe girl ever again."

Zuko laughed, pulling her into another kiss, watching the amazed audience in the corner of his eyes, as they would never know what Mai had done for him in a million years.

Maybe that's what would go down in the history books: how the Fire Lord's life was saved by his now wife.

* * *

Tada, the end. Kinda corny...okay, WAY corny, but I didn't know how to end it better. I had a million more ideas, but again, the three chapter thing holds me back. NO! I am not writing more! Geez.... :) Leave your review at the beep! BEEP!!


End file.
